creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Diexilius
Archive 1 Archive 2 Thank you! It's been quite a ride! :-D I'm going to stay active too, spreading my weirdness to others. Raidra (talk) 00:11, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :"...one of the four most active people here ever," and I'm only ranked 43. X-D That's okay, though. :-) Raidra (talk) 00:17, January 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Ouch! Well, then, may you have a century of good luck! Raidra (talk) 00:19, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Amen. I looked up who that was (Kemper, not Empy or Derpy), and one source listed him as, among other things, "Music artist". Ohhh-kayyy... You know, just because some bands write songs about someone being a killer, that doesn't make the killer a music artist. See, this is why you shouldn't trust everything on the Internet. At least Charles Manson actually wrote a song. Raidra (talk) 00:43, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :There are so many organ jokes I could make here... Raidra (talk) 00:11, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Tulips on your organ are better than roses on your piano. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:49, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Fuck You :I concur Diex, but probably for other reasons. Jokes aside, thanks for the help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:30, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::He's been perma-d and is now shitting on Cleric's fatness somewhere else now. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:45, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::He's basically been banned on every wiki he's gone to. As for undoing everything, quick tools let an admin basically revert everything someone's done with a few mouse clicks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:02, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Three cheers to you for undoing what that scumbucket did to Vroom's page. Seriously, what that a-hole did was inexcusable, and I'm glad he's been banned. By the way, I happened to find this clip earlier and it made me laugh out loud- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEdQD-ahk8I. Raidra (talk) 00:27, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Diversion 2/10 - troll is too predictable. He could at least rate some of my own fucking stories if he is openly trying to bait me, I'm desperate for the traffic. Oh well, I'll leave him to it until he does something especially bad. He has a history of vandalism so I'll keep a close eye ChristianWallis (talk) 12:12, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :They allow you to select multiple or all edits and either revert or delete them. It's really useful against vandalism that's unchecked, but you have to tinker with mediaCSS and be an admin or higher to access them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:09, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::No problem. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:21, January 9, 2017 (UTC) It's totally tubular, man! Was that heading a response to my sick burn of that guy, or to Goku rolling? "...I'd guess this was either a kid, an idiot or both." According to this http://microsoft-agent-plays.wikia.com/wiki/User:SSF2Bloopers, he's both. You gotta love this jerk claiming, "I am 13 years old, so I'm not underage!" Huh? "Not underage" by whose standards!? Besides, his emotional age is obviously very low, so it doesn't matter what physical age he is. Part of me thinks I should leave a warning message for the admins on that wiki and another part thinks they'll find out soon enough. As for Empy and age, scroll down to the initial comments on this blog http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Grandma_Scam to see the epic battle that took place. Raidra (talk) 16:22, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, yeah! How could I have forgotten about the famous pumpkin welcoming dance? As with any event, you have to remember not to party too hard at pumpkin get-togethers- http://www.openmarket.org/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/vomiting-pumpkin.jpg Raidra (talk) 21:07, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Choose your punchline: A) When pumpkin initiation goes too far... or B) Oh, my gosh, they pantsed that poor skeleton! ::Because of length, or because a skeleton pumpkin party is the best way to end something? Raidra (talk) 00:15, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Belated talk-page shitting I think I might've missed the boat on this one, but screw it, I'm gonna take a huge shit on your dirty talk page. Okay, anyway, I was doing some trolling around on talk pages again. Is it true you're trying to become a Rollback? (It's great if you are, neither of the two rollbackers have been on in almost a month, and you've done some considerable editing and vandalism undoing in the past while.) I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 16:22, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :I've figured out that you can really mess with the punctuation and sometimes the wording as long as it improves grammar or flow or something, if that helps. :With you not doing as much as you need or want to, I'm not either. That blog I made was so that I could say to myself 'it's okay if you don't review a story every day or edit ten times an hour' (not that I do that) :As for the activity, I swear the only reason you are is because making bad jokes gets you a hard-on (especially the dick jokes). :I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 16:41, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::You sound just like my girlfriend right before I threw her in the boiling oil ::Yep, that's another tent pitched for you. Not surprised you say I sound like that, considering that my light, feminine voice is still procrastinating in the change, while I finished up that sh*t years ago. ::I don't like to do less edits than I want to either, but I've got to be honest, I needed to stop. We have so many active users and so few new pages coming in, I don't really need to. And anyway, being the fastest woman you've seen still doesn't cut it when Empy or Dupin are on here. ::I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ''' 17:55, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :::That is true. In a good session, I can find a couple to get marked for review, but then they get promptly deleted because apparently, I'm kind of soft when it comes to QS. Anyway, if you really want to make good edits, just look through the random page button and read some of the shorter ones. You'll find a couple of sub-par ones that you can mark for review. :::And damn, your little guy must be up real high right now (almost an inch, maybe more). Did your former GF have such a masculine voice because of what you did to her vocal cords with your... er... snake? :::I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 18:20, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::Dix, you know no matter what, you make sure people (especially your GF) leave the fire-eating to the professionals. As for the python, I had no idea beastiality was something you did (I thought snaketongue was the only one with a couple of pumpkin exceptions here and there) ::::I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 18:40, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::Fine fine fine. Snaketongue wasn't the ONLY one. Some other people have done it too, probably because the only GF they've ever had is their hand. :::::I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ''' 18:56, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Still Kickin' Yeah, I've been busy getting my shit together (by that I mean creating my own tentacle porn). But seriously, just getting everything back to normal, getting utilities turned on, and dealing with this shitty internet. In case none of that made any sense, I moved back to the states a few weeks ago. I also got a new computer for Christmas so I've been working on getting it all set up and transferring everything from my old one. I'll probably get back into my normal groove soon. I'm still on pretty much every day, so feel free to hit me up if you need anything. Peace out, douche. Jay Ten (talk) 22:40, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Damn, you're fast Wow. Dalaskan didn't even get ten edits in by the time you blocked him. The admins and you on this wiki are a lot faster than I thought, and MUCH quicker than the ones on this site's sister wikis. I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 00:20, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :Nah, I typically archive at 70-75 (otherwise I'd be archiving every other week and I'd have a lot more archived talk pages.) so I'll probably get to it on the weekend. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:20, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ::No problem, I could archive it now probably, but the truth is I left the house a while ago for RL stuff and don't have the capabilities right now anyway. I'll do it later this week, thanks for the reminder anyways. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:42, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Little do you know that my RL thing is actually a Christian band who in their free time makes comics (about the dangers of drinking and premarital sex... typically after we're all good and drunk and tuckered out from all the premarital sex). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:35, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I was unfortunately busy with Christian band/comic book practice earlier today, we're working on a new song entitled "Touching yourself is like playing the Devil's trombone and it only hastens your damnation". It's got a nice melody, but all of our fingers are too sticky/slick respectively to play it properly. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:45, January 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::I know, it's just that sometimes I feel like a monster (distorted audio). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:54, January 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::This song-off is bringing me back from the dead, are you sure you're going to rise to the challenge because a word-play skirmish like this is not gonna die easily. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:00, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Oh god, Diex is bringing the Fire and Fury now, to me these word-play skirmishes are Better than Drugs, but I realize what I'm getting into now. I know I said I'd Never Surrender, but after running around all day, I'm just about Comatose and need to recharge a bit. The Older I Get the less time I have to devote to these things. Would it Matter if I conceded the win to you while I take some time to catch up with the family? That's all I got, (I think that's probably all Skillet has too) have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:16, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for reverting the 'child nudes' vandalism on my page :D I have enough FBI and NSA servers dedicated towards me as it is! [[User:Doom Vroom|'''Buckle up!]] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:38, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :I miss clever vandals. Why, back in my day we got really creative! I wasn't even mad, just disappointed with the lack of effort. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:54, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Feel free to email me it at Doomvroom@writeme.com and I'll share my long gone experiences with you because I'm afraid of the same, lol. If you do, just include your username in the subject line. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 21:10, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :::No worries! It won't let me straight up hyperlink my email address, but if it makes you feel any better, my email uses a rather rare @.com type. If you can, just copy and paste: DoomVroom@writeme.com [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:24, January 13, 2017 (UTC) I Get No Respect Three times zero is still zero. Such a cruel joke! My tentacle porn has been described as "permarection material" as well as "the last film you'll ever watch". Once you watch it, you can't stop (or you go blind). Perhaps a new story? Jay Ten (talk) 22:42, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Previously on Dragon Ball Great I didn't until I took a look to see how you had done it. Thanks for the lesson! Thanks too for turning me on to those TeamFourStar Dragon Ball Z Abridged videos. I've watched 1-32 so far (To put it another way, I think the "Krillin Owned" count is about 28 or so). Less humorous, but still interesting, I found a video I thought you'd like. Raidra (talk) 23:21, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :Oddly enough that's the only part of Over the Garden Wall that I've seen. I did think this exchange from the preview was cute. "Do you see anybody?" "I see you!" I've been hearing a lot of things about it, so I'll have to check it out sometime. By the way, that reminded me of this old blog. Raidra (talk) 14:16, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Yay, cartoons! ~screams in horror~ That was a fascinating and fun blog, and I'm glad you liked it. That picture from Courage is often on lists of scary moments in cartoons, kids' shows, etc. (While getting the last link I found that, ironically, blameitonjorge has a new countdown relating to Courage the Cowardly Dog, so I know what's I'm doing today!) For that matter, so is that Mark Twain clip. Someone said that one thing that was creepy was the stranger's face appearing in Mark Twain's eye for several seconds at the end of the segment. :-0 Yes, that's exactly right! Did you see where he kept track of how many "Thank you's" people had left him on his talk page? For the record, there's one from me because he suggested a poem I might like. That doesn't mean he's qualified to be an admin; it just means that I have common courtesy. Here's something funny, though- the other day Mom asked me, "Have you heard from the master editor anymore?" X-D Mom's still got it in more ways than one! Raidra (talk) 18:46, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :I wasn't saying it was the only creepy part, just a creepy part. It's the creepy sprinkles on a creepy cupcake! In all fairness I really should have said, "Someone said that one thing that was creepy (in addition to, you know, everything else that was creepy)..." Yeah, that was chilling on a philosophical/intellectual level, which is very effective. The expression on Twain's face at the end of the segment says it all. :Now that you mention it, you have a point. I can't remember him displaying an emotion other than cold arrogance. His response to Dupin expressing disappointment over his actions was just very blase and uncaring (Also inaccurate, but, you know). Shoot, I think Satan/The Mysterious Stranger showed more emotion in that clip. As for not making jokes, I dunno, I think his claims about why he'd make a good admin might have made some people laugh... Raidra (talk) 23:22, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Don't let Dupin hear ya saying that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:09, January 16, 2017 (UTC) I Don't Take Shit, I Give It. Well sir, you thought wrong. Though in all honesty I thought the same about myself. That's pretty tame compared to what I am capable of. But in saying that I'm not sure how the admins look upon our Vigilante justice. Surely it's not as harsh as the Vigilante justice we have seen 10jay conjure up. Everyone is a monster to someone Since you are so convinced that I am yours; I will be it! 15:30, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Hence why he is named jay''' ten'... And here I thought my proudest achievement on the Wiki was posting a deletion notice in the comment section of a story to stop the author from removing it from the page... Well, maybe one day I will be able to prove my worth to the earth, much like Ser Jay of House Ten has. 'Everyone is a monster to someone Since you are so convinced that I am yours; I will be it! 15:44, January 16, 2017 (UTC) WWET? That stands for "What Would Empy Think?" Take a look at your userpage under "My Stories". I think you put that bottom story under the wrong heading. Or perhaps you are slowly trying to steal his identity? I'm not sure if that's something you want to do. Jay Ten (talk) 21:09, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :That actually means "what would Empy taste (like)" and the answer is quite salty due to all the sodium overloads. As for backing out of an edit, there's a few things you can do. You can click the back arrow to go completely out of the page, you can go to the overhead and hit "Edit" then select undo typing if it's a minor error, or you can simply just click on another link to go away from the page without making any edits. As for the other story, I don't think it had enough issues to be deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:09, January 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm, I usually just do what I mentioned above if I'm looking to cancel out an edit. If it's a frequent issue, you can try messaging wiki staff and seeing what's up or using the other methods to cancel out of edits. I usually don't do the method you're suggesting when I'm in wiki view (as opposed to mono book which I typically use) as hitting enter to confirm can sometimes confirm the opposite (it's why we had an issue in the past of users posting blank blogs), other than that, I'm not too sure if there's much I can do as I'm not the most tech. savvy guy here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:26, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Just a reminder, the original author is allowed to change the wording of their own stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:56, January 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::If I had a bit more free time and was going to be editing it more than just changing the M4R tag, I'd probably remove that section now, but for now I'm a bit hesitant to just remove it without doing anything else. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:09, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::Don't forget the Children's Hospital and Spooderman stories ''which are frankly overabundant on this wiki. I think a lot of it was a grab bag of stories that were being posted that we occasionally update (like adding FNaF to the blacklist). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:27, January 21, 2017 (UTC) thanks for the heads up thanks diex and I tried to but I thought it was the box brackets lol I'm a dumbass and I feel like I should let a more experienced member decide whether or not the story be deleted.... whenever I try to do something on the site it's wrong and gets me a warning every time Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! 12:14, January 22, 2017 (UTC) man youre so helpful and i hope he gives me permission, but anyways can I not have that signature? Does it have to be a sentence? I'm not even sure what way is up in this website :( --Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! 17:41, January 22, 2017 (UTC) shure calling my story a joke among other things is toataly being respectful you do realise you could have given me constructive critisism from the begining, i could have edited my story and i wouldent be so pissed off ok...look...i understand i may have pissed you off...and i may have "insulted" the site but heres the reason...THE STANDARDS ARE TOO FUCKING LOW like they give people the ability to take down storys themselves with multilple reports or editing the story to add mistakes and the administrateors usualy go by personal prefrence i accept my story wasent very good in your opinion but that doesent mean others wont like it you could have at least givin it a small chance look i understand that my story doesent meet all the terms and service but you cant expect me to have everything perfect plus most creepypastas dont follow some of these terms of service stuff like jeff the killer comes to mind pal...jtk 2015 is slightly better than the origonal but its not jtk...its literaly an entirely new character with many similaritys to jtk disquised as a remake A Failure to Communicate Up until today, I've never seen anybody outside of a mental hospital talk to a brick wall. 'Everyone is a monster to someone Since you are so convinced that I am yours; I will be it! 15:49, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Signed The signatures don't retroactively change so everything from here on out will be the new one (until you change it) while the old messages will stay the same. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:27, January 22, 2017 (UTC) ~emits chilling scream~ Hey, let me check e-mail! .... Okay, that happened... It's evaluation time! When I saw what the first one was I thought, "Nope!" and turned it off. It was the same with the second, but I watched the last two. The last one started and I felt queasy because I just knew something was going to go horribly wrong. It did, but I honestly expected it to be disturbing in a different way. Clearly that guy needs to go to the hospital since it seems he opened an important artery when he was showing off his bizarre STD and his ineffective toppings storage system. The third one was actually the best of the bunch, partly because it shows people's exact reactions to the other commercials. My gosh, how is this place still operating? I didn't watch it, but I noticed a link to a video with frequently asked questions. I think we all know the questions people are asking frequently when they watch these commercials... Raidra (talk) 20:41, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :I prefer my food to be less disturbing. Raidra (talk) 20:48, January 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm going to pretend I never watched that. Anyway, yesterday I thought, "You know, those Little Baby commercials and that Mark Twain segment have their similarities. Both present disturbing portrayals of reality and human nature, and both leave the viewer unsettled and asking questions." Raidra (talk) 16:09, January 25, 2017 (UTC) I was just kidding around, but how weird would it be if the makers of those videos claimed, "We were trying to make a deep statement..."? ~rolls eyes~ Is it just me, or was there a slight pause between "Little Baby's" and "ice cream" when he said, "I eat Little Baby's Ice Cream."? Also, if olive oil comes from olives, and coconut oil comes from coconuts, where does baby oil come from? Raidra (talk) 16:39, January 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: Dark Satanic Art Behemoth!! Fuck yeah!! I love black metal and dark satanic art. Have since I was a little kid and proudly strutted around with my Iron Maiden shirts. I don't believe in the devil or any of that kind of stuff (how can you believe in the devil if you don't believe in a Juedo/Christian God?), but I love satanic imagery. I just find its aesthetic style very captivating, and think the allegorical implications are awesome. It's really just a big fuck you to the establishment, both religious and political. That video and the song are what I'd like my writing to aspire to be: extremely well crafted, full of metaphors and deep implications, and darker than midnight on a moonless night. I've always been way more into punk, though. More of a fuck everything style rather than embracing any kind of religious or pseudo-religious imagery or idolatry. I've seriously thought of joining the Satanic Temple, though. Are you familiar with them? They don't believe in Satan as a real being, but see Lucifer as symbolic of the ultimate rebel. They are extremely political and hold rallies and protests, fighting for free speech, LGBT rights. Some cool shit. Check it: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Satanic_Temple I'm a nature worshiper, and see the goat as a symbol of Pan, symbolizing a harmony with nature. My wife and I were married by a Wiccan Priestess. A lot of black metal was turning to nature worship a while back, bands like Wolves in the Throne Room. Crust Punk was also heading in that direction. I'm kinda out of it these days, though, too busy being a dad and pursuing my writing to be too active in anything at all. Thanks for sharing, buddy. Here is wisdom. Let him that hath understanding count the number of the beast: for it is the number of a man; and his number is Six hundred threescore and six. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:28, January 25, 2017 (UTC) You like this weird shit: Die Antwoord? This one's my favorite: Cookie Thumper Re: It's a Secret to Everybody We have a page, it's just a matter of knowing which one's to use, I unfortunately have a number of the more common ones down. The L2Eng template is more for final warnings before another low quality story gets them a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:41, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :"I love my life... I love my job..." "Well, geez, you don't have to be so ticked off about it!" There was an episode of The Flintstones in which Fred had to pick up his mother-in-law at the airport because she was coming for a visit, and he was not looking forward to it. There he was, in the airport lobby, trying to psyche himself up by muttering, "I love my mother-in-law. I love my dear, sweet mother-in-law," and people were staring at him. As for that other one, bless their hearts, they tried so hard. X-D I wonder if I'm the only one distracted by that fish mural in the background, though. :My eighth-grade Spanish teacher told us that joke, and it went right over the head of one of my classmates. She looked confused and noted, "Baby oil doesn't come from olives!" We looked at her like, "Really?" and the teacher called her "Rubia", which is the Spanish term for a blond woman. That was back when you could make harmless little jokes and not be slapped with a lawsuit. Raidra (talk) 22:39, January 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's pathetic what people get offended about nowadays. ::"The Romanian Country," eh? Yeah, I live in the United States of American Country. ~checks historic map of Romania~ Oh, cripes. Well, I learned a couple things about Romania today! Do you think he was up there just hoping you all would laugh so he could spring that pop quiz on you? I remember in seventh grade social studies we were learning about African countries. One of them was Djibouti, which is pronounced as "Ja-Booty". The teacher told us, "All right, I know it's funny, so go ahead and get it out of your system." We all laughed for a good five minutes, and after that we were fine. ::Oh, okay, that makes sense. When I saw the length of that other video, wondered if you had mistyped the time or if you were having a little joke. Anyway, I just love how the moral was to use fear in advertising. Raidra (talk) 15:42, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :Woah Woah Woah. :Even I'' have to have ''SOME standards. If it is a porn channel, it shouldn't be weird. It should be reeeeaaal normal. Or, at least, not an advertisement for one (not for the reason you think). :If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 15:12, January 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Principal can be a fickle thing (especially if it gives you detention for fighting when the other guy started it). ::And anyway, why would you dig a corpse twice? ::If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? ''' 15:25, January 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Intentional, yes. Clever, no. And the corpse thing finally makes sense (though I don't know WHAT kind of crazy doctor you would have to find to get them to transplant your mouth onto a shovel). :::If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? ' 15:34, January 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well, you're the boss. I guess that's why they call you dix. ::::If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 15:47, January 27, 2017 (UTC) :::::I think you got your dictatorships (or perhaps pseudodemocracies) confused. :::::(hears cameras rotating towards his face) :::::Nevermind! HAIL KING EMP! :::::If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? ''' 15:59, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Reply to 'You can have...' message I think I'm only gonna keep the third one, thanks. By the way, I was wondering if you would like to judge a contest I was thinking of hosting, a Dark Humor contest? I have literally nothing worked out in my head, but I believe I have hinted at it before (to use the term loosely). The end of it would probably be around the end of february, if that changes anything. ''If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 17:23, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Great. I'm a bit busy right now, so I don't think I could actually propose anything for a while. I guess I'll just create some kind of prompt rotation if there should be one. IDK, this is my first time holding any sort of contest thingy-madoo so I'm super nervous about getting everything exactly right. Sorry if I'm overobsessive about this. ''If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 17:39, January 28, 2017 (UTC) That's great, cuz to a meseeks like me, existence is pain. ''If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 22:47, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Better late than never I know what you mean. On my profile page I noted, "Some things frighten me that don't frighten others, but then again some things frighten others that don't frighten me." There seemed to be a lot of meaningful ones on there. One I've thought about multiple times is the one about the bad egg. That baby bird killed its siblings out of greed, and as a result it doomed itself to starve to death all alone. Oddly enough when I saw The Backwater Gospel on the list I thought, "Hey, someone mentioned that! Who was that?" and then it turned out to be you (and no, that's not meant to have a disappointed tone). I thought it was interesting that they showed a rainbow, a symbol of promise, at the end. I thought, "They did get a promise, but it was the promise of judgment for being hateful jerks." In any case, they showed the guy (in silhouette) getting his head cleaved in half and I thought, "Wow! This just got real!" I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully this gave you more material for any future October and short film blogs. Raidra (talk) 02:40, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: Contest It's been brought up on our channel yesterday and we're discussing it now. The only possible issue is getting admins to help regulate (i.e. monitor comments, delete low QS stories, make sure everything is on the up-and-up). Unfortunately I've been a bit busier than usual and haven't had much time with my Christian band/comic book group that's taking up a lot of my time with our new song "Don't Allow This Pro-Choice Impetus to Impact Your Fetus" as well as buying our buying a suspicious number of wire coat hangers. We'll try to let you guys know by Thur. or Fri. when we can get some other people beyond Dupin, Christian, and myself to weigh in (they've all been positive about the contest btw). I'd prefer not to okay the contest myself without others saying they're going to be able to step in as my activity is going to be spotty and it seems unfair to endorse a contest I can't rightfully promote/regulate. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:53, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :Got it, thanks for bringing it to my attention, you are (partially) absolved for the thing you did this morning that you thought no one saw. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:46, February 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Noted, we have a lot of sinning to get through before we get to that though. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:59, February 1, 2017 (UTC) PAGE VANDALIZING Thanks for undoing those changes..this dude is doing that to several of my stories. No worries Hey, I'm the one who put it there. Sorry, dude, it wasn't even funny, anyway. I only read the rules on the actual wiki, I couldn't find there, so I assumed there's no problem. If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die 15:05, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I think it works now If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 15:11, February 4, 2017 (UTC) The Joylessness of Cooking My apologies for that. I did see your message, but after I saw a little of the video I just pretended I hadn't. I do think the idea of a cuckoo mafia is interesting (albeit scary) though. Someone should have a comic book with a team called the Cuckoo Mafia. Wait a minute, I make comic books. Hey! These two recent videos are winners. Thanks for sharing! :-) I loved those two heckling... um, whatever the guy's name was. I really don't care enough about the stuck-on-himself doofus to remember his name. The best part was the young woman at Wal-Mart looking completely uninterested as the guy did pull-ups, and then making no move to try to catch him. X-D If it had been me and some self-obsessed jerk called, "You'll have to catch me!" I'd have just called, "Nope!" and walked away to get security. There used to be a show called The Joy of Cooking. That second video had the complete opposite. When the host (the younger man making the video, not the older man doing the cooking segments) imitated doing the dip recipe, did you notice he left the lid for the can in the bowl? Well, I'm off to have some chips and salsa! Raidra (talk) 18:23, February 5, 2017 (UTC)